Moriah
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Tonight the stars guide her back to the place of her ancestors. Standing on holy ground, she considers love to be a gift of sacrifice.
1. Moriah

Tonight the stars guide her back to the place of her ancestors. Standing on holy ground, she considers love to be a gift of sacrifice. The weight of the world shifts her

balance. Roses are in bloom, but the atmosphere prophesies doom and gloom. Her blood drops covers the lovely red poppies. Giving birth, this woman's work is a labor

of love. Heavy with child, life can be ever so unpredictable during these delicate hours. She screams out to the heavens in the search for some relief. Supernatural

strength revives her tired bones. She pushes and then feels a great release. She sees her baby and forgets about her pain. "Moriah" the woman acknowledges her

newborn daughter. A ram in nearby bushes captures her attention and she feels relieved. Her savior has finally come at last.


	2. My little dove

Mary Magdalene's p.o.v

Precious love, my Mariah, you are my little dove.

Your miraculous birth proves that joy can overcome grief.

You have given me a belief in something far much greater.

You are crippled, but faith gives you the strength to move mountains. Your

dreams will be able to go the distance. Every day you hear the voice of an angel.

That is your heavenly father talking to you. His blood runs through your veins. I pray you may find peace

under his protection. I wish you Godspeed, good luck and goodwill.


	3. Refreshing Fulfillment

Mariah's p.o.v

Commercial break

A brief intermission

Refreshing fulfillment, much needed relief, laughter and poetry

Extra sugar and spice, fellowship, long deep heart to heart conversations

Dance of the angels

Invincible signs of hope

A rare special occasion

My silly side

One moment to feel completely free and let imagination breathe

Neverending supernatural high

Drumbeat of an unborn heartbeat


	4. Uniquely Gifted

Mary's p.o.v

Uniquely gifted, a differently shaped diamond, molded clay in God's hands.

Nameless undiscovered star, an invincible pillar of strength.

Today's success, tomorrow's miraculous small wonder, extraordinary faith.

Exceptional bright scholar, spectacular overachiever, a musical genius.

Tangible seeds of greatness, incomprehensible special needs, an ambitious underdog.

My muse, my precious jewel, creative imagination.

Golden brilliance, a rare occurrence, an inspiring real life Cinderella story.

Immortalized legacy, noteworthy history, an easily overlooked undercover angel.


	5. Lifesaver

Mariah's p.o.v

Lifesaver, life giver, a wonderful caretaker

Inconceivable unfathomable notions

Many reasons to be grateful and stay alive

Birth in the aftermath of death

Obvious mirth, unshakable faith, the power of a smile and hug

Nine month miracles in the making

Exceptional bright sunbeams

Sacred holy matrimony

This woman's work

One bittersweet symphony

Needless irony

Enchanted fairytale magic

Southern hospitality


	6. Angel Imprints

Mary's p.o.v

The rooster crows three times at dawn.

Off you go again into the dark, my greatest surprise,

precious Easter sunrise. Paradise awaits

you, child of heaven, my bleeding cross of love.

Floating dreamlessly through the air, you are a

dove. Your angelic hair, eyes and glow remains undistorted.

Who knew the moment I saw you would be our last encounter?

Who knew forever would slip away from us so soon?

The rooster crows three three times at dawn.

Heading out of town, you are free enough to breathe

on your own without any help. Rebirth, death is a roadtrip that

you must endure alone. You shine so bright tonight in this

twilight zone. Does it feel right for you to feel nothing at all?

Many days, months and years pass without a trace of you.

I miss you very much, its such a bittersweet loss. You don't have a future, thats so unfair.

I know you will receive plenty of tender loving care from Jesus. An empty chair serves as a constant reminder

of your absence in the present time. A premature existence, yesterday's memories. A collection

of your ashes, these thoughts about what could've should've been. Endless echoes, many infant footprints,

your overlooked small random acts of kindness.


	7. Happy Birthday

**Scene: Mary's Flashback**

_Tonight the stars guide me back to the place of my ancestors. Standing on holy ground, I consider love to be a gift of sacrifice. The weight of the world weighs heavily on my _

_shoulders. I am a pregnant young widow. My husband, Tobias was crucified for following Jesus. His loss intensifies the pain of my contractions. _ _A midwife accompanies me on_

_this very difficult journey. Drifting in and out of consciousness, I swim in a pool of blood. Anguish consumes me like ocean waves. My loud and horrifying screams chase all the _

_birds away. The baby is reluctant to be born, therefore extra precautions are taken. The midwife performs an episotomy in which is an tiny cut that helps release the baby. Seeing _

_Mariah for the first time relieves me. A ram roaming about in nearby bushes increases my curiosity. I acknowledge this sign to be God's promise of salvation._

**Scene: Reality-Mariah's sixteenth birthday**

Tonight the stars guide me back to the place where I rediscovered love. To this day, Mount Moriah has special spot in my heart. "Happy birthday" I sing to my daughter

on top of the mountain. "Thank you" Mariah smiles embracing me. My birthday gift for Mariah is jewelry which I bought at a shop a few days ago. Happy, she acts like

a child during Pentecost. I don't see any deformities in my daughter. I only see beauty and great potential in her. Tobias would've been proud of his daughter.


End file.
